The True Love Quest (UP FOR ADOPTION!)
by fangirl4eva
Summary: Percy Jackson dead? No no no no no, Annabeth refuses to believe it! So with the help of Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades, Annabeth will travel to the most terrible place in the universe, the Underworld, to bring back her one true love. But Percy isn't in the Underworld. He's stayed back to watch over Annabeth...as a ghost. Percabeth promised! Its actually alot better than its sounds
1. The monster sewer

**A/N Percy Jackson dead? No no no no no, Annabeth refuses to believe it! So with the help of Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades, Annabeth will travel to the most terrible place in the universe, the Underworld, to bring back her one true love. But Percy isn't in the Underworld. He's stayed back to watch over Annabeth...as a ghost. Percabeth promised! Hi, this is my first FanFiction so I hope you like it! Please review and subscribe! - fangirl4eva xxxxxx P.S All rights go to the amazing Rick Riordan!**

Chp 1

**Annabeths POV**

"Look, Percy, if we dont make it bac-", then his warm lips against mine cut me off.

I kissed him passionately and he put his hands up to my head and ran his fingers through my hair. His hands travelled down to my waist and he wrapped his arms around me, pulling me closer. When his lips finally pulled away he looked deep into my eyes and smiled my favourite Percy smile.

"We'll make it back, Wise Girl, I promise", he whispered softly into my ear.

"Ok Seaweed Brain...I love you", I nestled deeper into his chest and smiled up at him.

"I love you too".

Percy and I had been going out for two years now and we had both just graduated from high school. When we went back to Camp, Chiron had told us that fifteen mortals had been murdered by an unknown monster that had taken over the sewers. So, Percy and I had gone down in the sewers. Ewww...

**Percys POV**

"Whhhhere are you demmighhhhhodssss? I can smehhhhhhll hhhyou!", a breathy voice echoed along the walls of the sewers.

"Run, Annabeth, run!", I called.

As we approached a light I realised I could hear a splash with each step we took. Water, I thought, water! Yes!

"Annabeth! Annabeth wait, stop!", I called.

"Percy! Incase you haven't noticed, we're being chased by a...a...I don't even know but it can't be good! Why in Hades are we stopping?", Annabeth gave me an 'if don't move your butt now I'll kick it so hard you can never move it again' look and then grabbed my wrist and tried to drag me along the sewers towards the light.

"Wait! Annabeth!", I yelled, clawing at her hand. "God woman! Your freakin' strong! Do you work out?".

"Percy!", she gave me an exasperated/puzzled look.

"There's water here! W-A-T-E-R!".

"So?. Really? Really Annabeth?!

I sighed.

"Son of the SEA god!", I cried.

For a daughter of Athena, Annabeth really had those dumb moments.

"Well...well then do something!", Annabeth yelled at me, obviously trying to cover up her stupidity.

I smiled and cheeky smile that made Annabeth scowl at me, which of course made me laugh despite the situation.  
I raised my hands above my head and all of the water on the ground rose up to form a giant wave and then kept it there, waiting for the monster to show him/her self. And then the monster turned the corner and I saw it...  
No...no!

"Umm..Percy. I don't think water is going to help us now..", Annabeth whispered.  
Me neither...

**Annabeth's POV**

Thank the gods! I could see a light up ahead. The monster probably wouldn't follow us out into the mortal world, right? We had been running for what seemed like hours and I was dead on my feet. The one thing keeping me going was Percy beside me. And then the one thing KEEPING me going decided to STOP me going.

"Annabeth! Annabeth wait, stop!", I could hear Percy yelling at me.

Why in Hades would I stop? Sometimes I think Percy's brains really are made of seaweed...

"Percy! Incase you haven't noticed, we're being chased by a...a...I don't even know but it can't be good! Why in Hades are we stopping!", I yelled.

I gave him my signature 'move your butt or else' look and grabbed his wrist, dragging him towards the light. I could hear him yelling but I took no notice until he started clawing at my hand. Ow! I kept on pulling, I was thinking about our conversation earlier and how he had promised me we would make it back to camp and now he was practically breaking that promise by trying to get us killed!?

"God woman! Your freakin' strong! Do you work out?", he asked, yet another seaweed brain moment. Of course I work out! I fight monsters for Zeus's sake!

"Percy!", I cried, why in Gaia was he stopping acting like this!?

"There's water here!

W-A-T-E-R!".

"So?". Percy sighed.

"Son of the SEA god!", he cried. Oh...yeah, right. Some daughter of Athena I was...

"Well..well the do something!", I said trying and failing to cover up my stupidity. Percy smiled his most annoying cheeky/smug smile and I scowled at him and then he just HAD to laugh..right in my face before showing off by raising his hands above his head to form a massive wave.

He kept it there, waiting to catch the monster by surprise. I held my breath as I saw the monster's massive shadow come towards us and then...then...the monster rounded the corner... I could barely speak with the shock but I managed to whisper, "Um...Percy, I don't think water's gonna help is now...". Beside me I could hear Percy gulp.

**End of chapter one. :-) So? What do ya think? Sorry I left you on a cliffie! I just couldn't resist! Please subcribe and I'll try update as soon as I can. Please review and tell me what you think! Constructive criticism only please! - fangirl4eva xxx**


	2. Chapter 2 The monster is revealed

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in forever, I've been busy with school and well...life! Anyway, I hope you enjoy and PLEASE review and subscribe! It means sooooooo much to me! On with the chapter! Hope you like it! - fangirl4eva xxxx (Please read the A/N at the end because it is REALLY REALLY important! Thanks!)**

**A quick shout-out to Malcolm Son of Athena-Poseidon my first subscriber and**

**Black Fire-SilverGallagherGirl my first reviewer and favouriter!**

**DISCLAIMER:**_**I do not (and sadly :( never will) own Percy Jackson. All rights go to the amazing Rick Riordan! All I own is the plot and maybe a few made up characters and monsters! You'll have to wait and see!)**_

**Chp 2**  
**Percy's POV**

Why?Why THIS monster. Probably the one monster that I couldn't use water against. I dropped the massive wave, there was no point in draining my powers keeping other there, I was gonna need my energy to fight... Scylla. Well, I understand why she settled in the sewers at least... But why wasnt she in the sea of monsters between Sicily and Italy?

"Percy", Annabeth whispered slowly, grabbing my hand and holding it tight. " What...what are we going to do?".

I didn't know...

"Don't worry Wise Girl, we'll think of something", I reassured her. "But, we could sure use some wisdom here?".

"Oh..ok erm, Scylla: six-headed monster, grabs six sailors off their ships and eats them whole erm...Percy Im scared... I forget..I..I don't know!", Annabeth was freaking out now, usually she was so fearless! What's wrong with her?

I looked closer at Scylla, oh god...She was ug-ly! Six gruesome heads, massive, razor sharp teeth and those eyes, just looking at them made me shiver! They were a glowing yellow, like a cat... Each head had long, unruly, black hair and a blue-y grey skin tone. She had one massive, scaly body and two small legs, her six arms were long and thin and her hands were huge, then I realised why Annabeth was so scared. Spiders. Everywhere. Massive, furry black spiders. Their legs click-clacking on the walls and ground.  
They were terrified of Scylla aswell and were running away from her...right towards us.

"AHHHHH! SPIDERS OH MY GOD PERCY!".

Annabeth's terrified of spiders because her Mom turned Arachne into the first spider and all of her creepy spider kids HATE children of Athena and are always after them. I took her hand and we ran for our lives.

"Annabeth!", I cried, "Keep going towards the light, Scylla won't follow us out, she needs water to survive, right?".

Annabeth shakily shook her head. "Yeah...yeah she needs the water..", I heard her mumble.

Wait a minute... . ! She need the water! So if I couldn't fight her with water, I could take it away from her!

"Annabeth!Keep running but listen", we were almost at the exit, I needed to act fast!

"Ok, talk!", Annabeth commanded.

" I'm going to move all of the water out of here and into the mortal world. Scylla can't survive without it and she'll die and go to Tartarus!".

"Percy!That's brilliant! Do it!".

Still running, I willed the water to travel away from Scylla and out, towards the exit. I looked back, Scylla looked confused as the water slid past her. Then she realized what I was doing and she shrieked! Owwww! I need these ears thank you very much! She whipped each of her heads back and worth, hair flying everywhere, shaking the sewers. I didn't know if I could keep it up any longer and I felt like just giving in and stopping. Then, Annabeth squeezed my hand and I remembered what we were doing so I willed the water with all of my strength and will power. Come on come on I can do this - I though. I promised Annabeth.  
I promised her we would make it back, and I never break a promise.

"Percy! Hurry up! Scylla's catching up to us!", Annabeth called. I turned around, Scylla was pushing herself along with her two small legs but even though they were small, they were fast! She was catching up to us and to the water I was pulling along. Then she stretched out one of her long arms and grabbed Annabeth. "PERCY!"...

**A/N Another cliffie! I know, I'm mean! Ah well! Like it? Love it? Hate it? Well then RATE it! Please! PLEASE REVIEW AND SUBSCRIBE! Know, what I wanted to say was, do you like this story? I've only gotten 1 review! :( Please, tell me what you think! It makes me happy! And I know what you're thinking 'Shes only saying that to get reviews' but honestly! I want to know! Because if people dont like this I'm not going to continue writing it! So once again, PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW and SUBSCRIBE! I'll make a deal, if I get:**

**1 review - I'll write the next chapter**

**2 reviews - It will be medium length**

**3 reviews - A nice looooooooong chapter!**

**Thanks as always, - fangirl4eva xxxxx**


	3. Chapter 3 PERCY! HELPPPPP!

**Hey! So, I only got one review so here is a very short chapter! Enjoy! Please review and subscribe!**

Chp 3  
**Percy's POV**

THEN SHE REACHED OUT HER LONG ARM AND GRABBED ANNABETH. "PERCY!"...

"ANNABETH!", I screamed."Hold on! I'll get you!".

Meanwhile, Scylla was holding the love of my life upside down...over one of her massive mouths. I was so scared that I forgot to control the water. Scylla noticed this and laughed. Oh my gods...her laugh...it send chills through my body, deep yet eerily high. It sounded as if she actually found all of this funny, which she probably did considering she was winning. She was winning. No monster ever wins against Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase!

"Phhhhunny dhhhemighhods! Ihhh will destrhhhoy yhhhou ahhhll!", Scylla laughed. "Sthhharting whhhith bhhhlondie hhhhhhhere!".

I could she Annabeth squirming and struggling and Scylla raised he higher above her mouth, teasing her by dropping her and catching her at the last second. What do I do what do I do?

**Annabeth's POV**

OH MY GODS! I was running with Percy when a cold hard thing grabbed me tight around my waist and dragged me backwards and then high up into the air. Scylla.

"PERCY!", I screamed.

"ANNABETH! Hold on! I'll get you!", Percy yelled.

Then Scylla laughed...huhhhh ...shivers ran through my spine and my eyes widened in terror. Scylla started speaking but I couldn't concentrate on what she was saying, I was freaking out! Then she raised me higher above her mouth and I squirmed to get free from her grasp. Suddenly, air wished past me. Scylla had dropped me.

"AHHHH!", I screamed but just before I landed in one of Scyllas mouths, she caught me a the last moment and chuckled. She kept doing this and I worried about when she would decide not to catch me...My eyes searched for Percy but I couldn't see him anywhere. Where in Hades was he? He wouldn't leave me! I swear, if he hd left me I would have kicked him where the sun don't shine! ...if I got out of this mess that is...

**Percy's POV **

"LET GO OF MY GIRLFRIEND YOU *****!".

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Then...RATE it! I hope you liked it even though it was really short, anyway, please review! - fangirl4eva xxxxx**


	4. AUTHORS NOTE!

**Hey guys! Its fangirl4eva here! Ok I'm soooooo sorry for not updating this for ages but I lost all my muse and inspiration for this story and will not be continuing it! I don't think its going anywhere and I just dont like writing it any more...Its up fro adoption if anyone wants it just PM me to let me know and I'll tell you the rest of the plot I had planned out if you want. **

**Thanks! (sorry if you thought this was a chapter!)**

**- fangirl4eva xxxxxxx**


End file.
